Healing
by RavenPheonixFire
Summary: Raven has had a hard time. Can she heal and can she find love. A crossover between x-men evo and Buffy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-men evolution. I only own Raven and her family. I am not making any money off of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Healing takes time  
  
Prologue  
  
*Ring**Ring* "Hello? Hey Uncle Charles. How are you? That's good. Yeah I'm fine. How are the kids? Yeah well they are teenagers. Hey listen I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for work. Of course I'm coming up for Christmas. Yeah I know it's tradition for me to go to Granny, but well with mom gone it's kinda painful. I know. I love you too Uncle Charles. Bye." *Click*  
  
She sighed. She hated lying to her Uncle, but she just couldn't tell him. She wasn't going to work. She was going out with some friends. They had offered to take her out and help her get a little plastered. Help her take her mind off the recent and sudden death of her mother and sister. They had been hit by a car and hadn't survived. Blinking back tears she went to get her ID. She had just recently turned twenty one and this would be the first time she had used the ID to go to a bar and drink.  
  
Outside she paused to adjust her midnight blue halter top and tug up her no waist hip hugger jeans before opening her door. Keys, check. Cell Phone, check. Money, check. ID, duh. Smiling she pulled the battered keychain her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She bent down to slide into the car when something stung her on the back of her neck. 'Ow.' She thought as she straightened up to brush off whatever had stung her. Her eyes widened when her hand came back with a feathered dart. 'What the hell' she thought before becoming dizzy. She slumped against the car and then slid to the ground.  
  
"Direct hit sir."  
  
"Good go pick her up. We need to get her back to headquarters before she wakes up."  
  
"Are you sure she's the right one? She doesn't look all that special."  
  
"Yeah she's the right one. We researched this carefully. She's exactly what we need. She's also very docile."  
  
"Got her sir. Man is she heavy."  
  
"Shut up and get her in the transport."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Alright let's move out." 


	2. Meet Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-men evolution. I only own Raven and her family. I am not making any money off of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
2 years later:  
  
"Yo Hostile 21 we got another cell mate for you," called the guard escorting a young man into her cell. There were two cots strapped to the walls. One on each side of the small cell. He shoved the man into the cell and then left, locking the door behind him. The young woman studied the man that stood before her from behind her shades. He looked like a Billy Idol wannabe. Tall, skinny, slicked back blond hair. He wore black pants, shirt and duster. He sat down on the cot across from her and pulled one knee up to lean an arm on it.  
  
She was arranged much the same way. She had both knees up with her arms leaning on them and her head leaned back against the wall. She wore a white top, green fatigues, and black army boots along with the black shades she had somehow retained from when she had been first captured. Silently she studied the man in front of her. He had the ageless youth one only saw in vampires and she had seen a lot of vampires.  
  
"So what are you in for?" he asked with a cockney accent.  
  
She didn't answer, she never did.  
  
"Aw come on ducks. I won't hurt you."  
  
She shifted to lay down with her hands folded under her head. He tried to engage her in conversation a few more times before finally lapsing into silence. He could tell she was still awake. Taking a few minutes to study her he realized how cute if untalkative she was. She was about 5'10 and slender, but he could tell she had muscles and knew how to use them. There was a powerful grace built into her frame.  
  
She must have had about a D-cup but she didn't look top heavy. She had the hips that completed her hourglass figure and balanced her out. Not an ounce of fat resided on her he could tell. Her hair was braided in a long braid that went past her hips. Her hair was a wonder to behold. It was a soft, glowing, silver color with two streaks of pure white that originated at her temples and wove themselves through the braid. With a sigh he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Maybe she would talk later.  
  
It took him two days to finally get her to talk with him, but he had been patient. He knew she would crack at some point. Although, he had been aided by the fact that their tormentors had taken her away earlier in the day and then brought her back beaten and bloody. Like she'd had to fight something. When they brought her back she had been restlessly pacing the cell. At one point she had started muttering to herself and in a small fit of anger had ripped off her bloody shirt and thrown it in the corner. She stood panting at the door in her bra before planting a fist in it and denting it.  
  
He had stared at her for a minute and then noticed, while she did have blood on her he couldn't see any cuts. But she wasn't a vampire or even a demon. She was human, probably of the new kind, a mutant.  
  
"So I take it you had a bad day," he said as he shifted to sit up on the cot. The sweet scent of blood tickled his nose and reminded him of the fact he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
"Oh shut up blood sucker," she snarled at him before retrieving her shirt and pulling it back on.  
  
"Oh so you know what I am?" he asked curiously.  
  
She sat heavily on her cot. "Of course I know what you are. The scent of death clings heavily to you."  
  
He started, but tried not to show it. "You have quite a nose about you ducks. Are you one of those mutants I've been hearing about?"  
  
She sighed heavily as she slipped her shades off to rub her eyes. She set them beside her before looking up at him. "You could say that." He stared at her. Her eyes were a golden color and slitted like a cat's.  
  
"So what are you in for little bit?" he asked.  
  
She snorted at the nickname, but let it pass. "I'm part of one of their cute little experiments. They're trying to turn me into a superior warrior that they can use to hunt the rest of the vampire demon population."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
She sighed heavily as she resumed the position he had seem her in the first day. "Nope not kidding you. As much as I hate to say it that's what they want me to do. Whether I do it or not is for me to know and them to find out."  
  
"Well, anyway. I'm Spike. I can't very well call you little bit or ducks the whole time I'm here. Well I might anyway. So what's your name?"  
  
She shrugged, "Raven."  
  
"Raven, just Raven?"  
  
"I had another name once, but that was a long time ago. Now it's just Raven."  
  
She smiled at the irritated look on his face. Over the next few weeks they got to know each other better and grew quite close. For some reason Spike felt very protective of her and would often try to cheer her up after a particularly grueling session with their captors. During this time he had a chip implanted in his head and learned that she had one as well, but hers suppressed some of the more volatile abilities she had.  
  
The doctor's had managed to manipulate the dormant x-gene she had to give her several abilities. They then took another mutants blood and used that to mutate her further. She ended up with several talents that they were training her to use. She had Telepathy, low level Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, advanced healing abilities, highly enhanced senses, and enhanced strength. She was classified as a feral mutant and had the instincts and abilities of one, instincts that drove her crazy at times.  
  
Three month's into Spikes stay he was fighting with his hunger and the prospect of biting his lovely cell mate. He knew he couldn't He had tried to bite a guard once and he'd fallen to the ground in pain. The chip in his head prevented him from hurting anyone human. His cell mate was fighting something as well. Being more animalistic she had severe urges to be free and other more tangible urges, as well.  
  
This all culminated one night after lights out when the cells were only lit with the single lights outside of the doors. Raven was restless and Spike was starving causing both to have short tempers. His jailers rarely fed him. Due to boredom he tried to engage in conversation, but she had nearly bitten his head off.  
  
"What has gotten in to you little bit?" he snapped after she growled at him.  
  
She sighed with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Spike. Confinement is getting to me. You'd think I'd be used to it by now."  
  
"Nah ducks don't apologize. I've been snappy myself. I just wish these blokes would feed me more often. You know I think there's more to your temper than just the confinement." He said slyly looking at her with a cocky half grin.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Am I really that transparent?"  
  
"Nah, I've just been around the block more times than you have. I can tell these things. The air around you fairly crackles with sexual energy ducks." 'And I'd have to be a saint to ignore it.' He casually got up and took a seat beside her on her cot. "You know I think I could help you with that," he murmured as he leaned in.  
  
She looked at him warily. They were friends but she knew there had to be a catch. "Oh really and what do you want out of it besides the obvious."  
  
He sighed, "What I want is something I can't take. I'd ask for a drink, but I can't bite you. Besides, maybe I'm getting soft, but I wouldn't do that without your permission anyway."  
  
She chewed on her bottom lip. She believed him. "Well," she said softly. "How about a gift for a gift? You help me and I'll help you. With my healing ability you can take more than normal, but please don't hurt me."  
  
"Didn't you hear me little bit? I can't bite you."  
  
"No but that doesn't matter. You can drink can't you?" she said as she brushed her braid off her shoulder. She reached up with one claw like nail and ran it down the side of her throat as she tilted her head to the side. Blood blossomed before fading again. With an indrawn breath Spike leaned down and licked the blood off her neck making her shiver. There was no wound underneath. "You know you need to be quicker than that. If you want a good drink you need to keep it open and flowing," she said huskily as he looked back up at her with his game face on. He shook it away. Her blood had been so sweet.  
  
"Why would you do this for me?"  
  
"Because you need it and I can give it. We are friends and I always help my friends. Please help me as well."  
  
"Alright I will."  
  
She smiled before opening a deeper cut on her neck. He quickly latched onto it and started drinking. Pleasure coursed through her as he drank causing her to moan. She could feel her blood being drawn out, but it was replaced as soon as it left her body. As he drank he reached up under her shirt and cupped her breast, running a thumb over her nipple. She arched into the caress gasping when he reached behind to unsnap her bra. His cool hands sent delicious shivers down her spine.  
  
He finished drinking and watched as the cut healed. He had been careful to not bite her and the moan of pleasure had told him he was doing his job right. She looked up at his now normal face with lust glazed eyes. True to his word he helped scratch her itch as she jokingly referred to it later.  
  
He was slow and gentle, but that wasn't what she wanted. Her animal side was screaming for him to go faster. "Spike if you don't pick up the pace I'm going to hurt you. Don't worry about hurting me, just let go," she growled.  
  
That primal noise had sent him over the edge as he let himself lose control. She gasped in pleasure as his thrusts became harder and faster. Their growls and moans echoed through the corridor but neither of them cared. With a final shout they slipped over the edge into nirvana. They blissfully lay there in the afterglow. Spike was shocked and then amused to hear Raven start purring her contentment.  
  
A week later:  
  
She was gone from the cell. Spike was worried when she didn't come back. Three days passed before the guards came back dragging her between them. They had experimented upon her again and this time it had been worse than all the other times in her over two years there. When she finally woke up she cried as Spike held her. He had developed a soft spot for her and this last treatment of her was the last straw. He held her as she told him what had happened.  
  
They had grafted a metal called adamantium to her entire skeletal structure. Including three claws on each hand that popped out between her knuckles. That had then proceeded to inject her with various chemicals that had burned. After crying her eyes out she slept for the first time in three days. Spike vowed to himself they would get out as soon as possible.  
  
The next day was somewhat of a free day for the personnel which meant the demons and vampires and such had the day off as well. Raven and Spike spent the day side by side on her cot. They spoke in low whispers in between bouts of love making. Both were fed up with what was going on and were planning on breaking out.  
  
The one thing they had to get around was the chips implanted in both of them. If they could get Raven's out of her then it would be a piece of cake to get out. Raven finally gave up and decided to take it out herself. It was implanted just under the skin of her arm. Spike watched as she gritted her teeth and sliced open her arm with her claw like nails. Nails slippery with blood she finally withdrew the small chip and gave it to Spike.  
  
"You alright ducks?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. That was nothing compared to what they've done to me before."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Now we get out. Lay that chip on my pillow. Now take my hand and hold on." He did as she said and watched as she laid a hand on the door lock. It clicked and then swung open. With her telekinesis and telepathy they got past most of the guards and doors. Finally following her nose she led him to an abandoned series of pipes beneath the base that led to open air.  
  
Like giddy children they ran to another part of town. A short call to her uncle produced a ride for them. They waited patiently in a clearing on the outskirts of the town.  
  
"I can't believe we're finally out ducks." Spike said as he spun her around and kissed her soundly. "And on our way out of sunnyhell no less."  
  
"Yeah, so you're coming with me?"  
  
"If your uncle will have me. I'd like to stay with you if I can. I ain't welcome here in sunnyhell and I know the slayer would as soon turn me back into those commando blokes as look at me. Besides maybe I can help out a bit. I mean I've been evil for centuries. It's starting ta get a bit boring. I'll never be totally good, but ya never know ducks."  
  
"Aw you're not evil, just misunderstood," she said grinning as he laughed at her.  
  
"Maybe ducks, maybe." 


	3. Uncle

Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-men evolution. I only own Raven and her family. I am not making any money off of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Raven sat down beneath a tree. She wasn't feeling too good. Spike watched as she grew listless, occasionally fidgeting and scratching at her back. He didn't get a chance to ask her about it because a jet touched down within minutes. Raven stood up and watched as a ramp extended and the form of her uncle rolled down to where they stood.  
  
"Uncle Charles?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Raven didn't even notice the other man coming down the ramp as she flew into her uncle's arms. Spike came to stand beside the other man as they watched the tearful exchange.  
  
"Oh my dear child it's been much too long," he said when she finally let go.  
  
"Yeah it has."  
  
"You've changed more than I thought."  
  
"Yeah well torture and genetic tinkering will do that to you. Uncle Charles this is Spike. Spike this is my Uncle Charles and I believe the man next to you is Logan. Uncle told me about you a little."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Uncle Charles. As bit here will tell you I am a vampire, but don't worry I'm harmless. Thanks to this cute little chip installed in my head I can't hurt a fly. Literally. Nor would I really want to. After all that's happened I have changed quite a bit and while I may still have to feed I only do it on the willing. Well if I could, but the whole biting thing is out so I'm stuck."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Spike. I take it you helped Alicia out of the lab."  
  
"Well actually she did most of the work. I was just the distraction. I wish I could have totally trashed those idiots but I couldn't so I had to let bit here do that. Quite a waste actually."  
  
Raven smiled at Spike's babbling. "Spike hush. Uncle I was wondering if Spike could come back with us. I know having a vampire in your home is not the greatest thing in the world, but he was there for me when I needed someone. He truly did help me. I swear I wouldn't have lasted these past few months if it hadn't been for him." She tried to hide a yawn. For some reason she was so tired. Professor Xavier sighed, "For now, yes he may come with us. We will discuss his staying for longer later. Right now lets get you home and in bed. You look very tired."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Charles."  
  
They boarded and the whole flight back was punctuated with periods of fidgeting for Raven. Her back was starting to ache. They touched down and once they were in the hanger Spike voiced his concerns.  
  
"Little bit are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know Spike, my back; it feels like it's on fire."  
  
"Come let's get you to the med lab. I'll have Hank meet us there," said the professor  
  
Despite her protests Spike picked her up and carried her to the lab. They were met by Beast who promptly started examining her. He didn't get very far. She grimaced in pain as she lay on the table.  
  
"Do you have any idea what's going on. You were in the lab with her," said Hank.  
  
"All I know is the last time she came back she told me they had grafted some sort of metal to her skeleton and gave her some shots. I have no idea what, but she said the doctors mentioned something about them taking time to work." He sprinted to her side when she arched off the table with a scream. "Raven!"  
  
"Oh god Spike it hurts," she sobbed as her Uncle and the two other men watched.  
  
"What hurts Raven?" asked Hank.  
  
"My back. Oh god it hurts."  
  
"Here sit up for a second ducks," Spike said. Ignoring the glares he got he lifted up the back of her shirt. At the junction of her shoulders were two angry red welts. When he looked closer he saw that they were raised up above her skin. He had seen this before. "Shit!" he cursed.  
  
"What is it Spike?" asked the professor.  
  
"Is there somewhere you don't mind getting blood everywhere? A bathroom or something."  
  
"What? Why?" started Hank.  
  
"There's no time to explain," he said urgently as Raven sobbed and moaned on his shoulder. At a nod from the professor Hank led Spike to an adjacent bathroom. It was spotless and utilitarian. "Sorry prof but this has to be done," he said as he threw off his duster and shirt then stripped Raven down to her underwear. He set her gently on her knees in the tub facing the door. Suddenly she screamed and clutched the edge of the tub nearly cracking it. Spike held her and whispered soothing words to her as she sobbed.  
  
The professor watching impressed with the tenderness Spike displayed. Logan was frowning but he understood that Spike cared for the girl a lot. They watched as the welts on her back grew bigger. Hank was fascinated. Obviously the chemicals she had been injected with was doing this to her.  
  
"It's okay Raven. It's almost over. Just hang in there for a few more seconds."  
  
With a final scream and a large spray of blood two huge leather wings burst from Raven's back. A smaller spray of blood signaled the appearance of a long spaded tail. She slumped onto the edge of the tub with a moan.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yeah she'll be fine. Sore for a bit, but fine," he said smoothing her silver hair back.  
  
"How did you know what would happen?" the professor asked curiously as Hank went to gather clothes for the girl and some towels to clean her off with.  
  
"I've seen something like this once before. When I was in Europe. Same symptoms, same results, same mess."  
  
"Do you know what caused it?" asked Hank as he came back.  
  
"Not really. I've never had the occasion to do things like this to people. The process is very painful and very tiring. She'll probably sleep for a good twenty four hours and then wake up hungry as all hell. Also not many live through it. They just can't take the trauma. Listen I need to get this blood off of her before it dries."  
  
"I understand. We will wait in the lab," said the professor. Logan looked like he was going to say something, but stopped at a mental word from the professor. Spike watched as they left and closed the door behind them. He stripped all the way and cleaned her off. She was conscious, but only enough to stand up. She stood there as he cleaned her and the tub off. With some trepidation he dressed her in the sweats, which he cut a hole in for her tail. He was thankful that the top was a simple tank that would go under her new wings.  
  
When he had dried them they proved to be pure white with silver ribs. Her tail was white, but the tip was silver. He smiled at her coloring before dressing himself and then braiding her long hair. He picked her up as she sleepily wrapped her new wings around herself. She hooked her wing claws on her shoulders to hold them there. In the other room he sat down on the table with her in his lap.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Now Logan will show you where you can put her. If you think she needs someone I will permit you to stay with her."  
  
"After this I'm sure she will. She was never very good when she slept alone. Nightmares plagued her quite a bit. They didn't stop even after they stuck me in the same cell as her. The only time they stopped was when we shared a cot for a bit. And even then she'd wake up terrified to death. So yeah I'll stay with her. At least for tonight."  
  
"Alright and you said she will sleep for how long?"  
  
"At least twenty four hours, maybe a bit more depending on how much they gave her and if anymore changes occur."  
  
"Do you think any will?"  
  
"Maybe. If I knew what they were trying to do to her then I could probably figure it out. I know they wanted to turn her into some sort of super soldier to hunt demons and vampires and such, but other than that." He finished with a small shrug.  
  
"What exactly did they do to her?" asked Hank.  
  
"Let's get her into bed before we keep Spike up all day with questions Hank."  
  
Spike nodded before following Logan out of the room. It was almost dawn, but Spike was glad to note that all the curtains were shut on the way to the room. They met one person on the way and that was Jean. She was notorious for getting up early. She was usually the first up with the other kids in the institute close behind her. She gave the billy idol wannabe a long look as he passed by her with the unconscious girl in his arms.  
  
When only Logan came out of the room she was definitely curious, but left it. She had to get ready for class. The professor let Spike sleep until dark before sending Logan for him. When the vampire got to the office he was happy to hear that Raven had slept soundly all day. Spike told them what he could of what happened to her in the years she had been there.  
  
Logan was growling by the end of the explanation. He couldn't believe they would do something like that to such a young girl. Two and half years of torture and experiments. He had seen the picture the professor had of her before she was taken. She had changed drastically. She was now the polar opposite of what she used to be.  
  
In the picture she had been about 5'2 and a bit overweight with very dark hair and startling blue eyes. Now she was taller, a bit thinner, and her hair was silver and white. If he was to guess he'd say that she was about 5'10 now, almost six feet tall. She also had the same metal grafted to her skeleton as he did and the same claws. With the newest changes that had been made her family would never look twice at her. The only reason the professor had recognized her was because he was a telepath.  
  
Just thinking about what had been done to her made Logan want to go out and kill something. He knew that Spike didn't know everything. The girl had only told him the basics and let it go at that. She seemed entirely reluctant to say much to the vampire. A definite change from what the professor had told him she had been like. Once she had been happy and cheerful, even in the light of her mother and sister's deaths. Now she had an edge to her that he could feel. Like she had seen and dealt death more times than she could count.  
  
Knowing how labs like where she had been imprisoned were she had probably had to kill or be killed herself. The only way to survive in one of those places was to be the best and that meant becoming a killer. Logan excused himself while Charles asked Spike questions about where they had been held. His ramblings took him to the girl's room. He stood by her bed and watched as she slept peacefully. Probably the first time in years.  
  
She murmured something in her sleep and then bolted upright panting. When she saw him she looked up with tears shining in her eyes. He looked into those golden depths and was lost. Hastily she wiped her eyes. "Hey Logan what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came to check up on you and make sure you were okay," he said gruffly as she tucked her legs up under the covers so he could sit in the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Spike?"  
  
"Talking with Chuck. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. He knew she was scared. He could smell it on her. "Bad dream?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that, but truthfully I've had worse. Um, could I get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah sure. If you want I can get one of the girls to bring something up for you."  
  
"Nah no one has to go to all that trouble for me. Just show me to the kitchen so I can make a sandwich or something," she said as she got out of the bed. Logan caught her as she stumbled. Looking down he saw she had rocked up on the balls of her feet and they now sported claws. "Dammit all to hell," she cussed as she steadied herself on Logan.  
  
He chuckled, "Come on I'll steady you as we go. You'll get the hang of it soon. If you have trouble ask Kurt. He has to walk like this all the time."  
  
"Okay I think I have it. My balance has shifted a little to compensate." She let go and he smiled when she was able to walk to the door without his help. He led her down to the kitchen and only had to assist her a couple of times. Once down the steps and another on the slick floor of the foyer. Her new claws clicked as she walked across it.  
  
In the kitchen he chatted with her as she made herself a couple of sandwiches. He watched as she became more at ease and he was glad to note the scared scent she had given off had faded almost completely. He noticed that she had grown fangs as well as new claws.  
  
'Logan, will you bring Raven up to my office?' came the professor's voice in both their heads.  
  
Raven grinned, 'I'll be right up Uncle.'  
  
There was a mental chuckle, 'I should have known you would hear me. You don't have to hurry. Finish your meal before you come up okay.'  
  
'Sure Uncle Charles.'  
  
Logan smiled as she wolfed down the rest of her sandwiches. "You're really close to him aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah he was the only one I could really be myself with ya know. None of my family knew I had gotten in touch with him. Well except my dad and I swore him to secrecy. You see Uncle Charles isn't really my Uncle. I just call him that cause we were so close. He was the only one who really accepted me as I was," she trailed off softly.  
  
"What couldn't your family accept?"  
  
She smiled wryly, "I think it was the fact that I didn't do what they thought I should. I got a degree they thought was a waste of time. I didn't practice the same religion as they did and I'm Bi. When I was taken I had a girlfriend. Her name was Ro. I don't know what happened to her, but I could never go back to her. Not the way I am now. But that's a whole nother story. Come on let's not keep Uncle Charles waiting." 


	4. A little flight

Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-men evolution. I only own Raven and her family. I am not making any money off of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They passed by the rec room on the way and Raven could see several kids in there playing video games. One was a blue furred boy perched on the top of the couch with his tail idly flipping about. She smiled; blue had always been her favorite color. In the office she met the other instructors and a couple of the students.  
  
"Ah Raven there you are. I want you to meet Ororo Munroe, Henry McCoy, Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Ororo and Henry are instructors. Jean and Scott are the team leaders."  
  
"Hey," Raven said as she plopped on the couch beside Spike who was chewing nervously at his inner cheek. She was positive she was the only one to see it and she knew what caused it. "Well I think I've finished changing Uncle. I now have fangs and these nifty new claws. I swear I'll never be able to wear shoes again. Oh and I walk on the balls of my feet. Very weird feeling but I'll deal."  
  
"I'm glad that it's done. The reason I asked you up here is to tell you that tomorrow Ororo and Logan will take you and a few other students to the mall to go shopping since its Saturday. Hank should have a holo-watch from Forge by then and the girls have agreed to let you borrow some clothes until then. If you think you're up to it you can go down and meet some of the other students. Not all are here since it is Friday night, but Kitty and Rogue are both sure to be here at the very least."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Charles," she said as she got up to hug him. He accepted it happily.  
  
"You're welcome my dear."  
  
"Well, come on I'm sure you're dying to meet everyone," said Jean.  
  
She smiled at the redhead and then followed her obediently down the hall. Logan and the other instructors stayed behind. Spike said he was going to get some more sleep and moved off down to the room they currently shared. She knew he was just going so he wouldn't be tempted to bite anyone.  
  
"So how old are you Raven? The professor didn't tell us much about you," asked Scott.  
  
"23. I'll be 24 in April."  
  
"Wow, you're older than all of us. Well barring Logan and the other instructors," commented Jean. "Did you go to college?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what was your major?"  
  
"Anthropology."  
  
Jean frowned. Raven wasn't being very talkative, but then again she had been through a lot. Scott asked another question and Jean used the opportunity to see if she could brush the top of Raven's thoughts. She was startled to hit a very hard wall. Even more so than when she had once tried to probe the professor. Raven felt the feather light touch and frowned, but didn't say anything as they had just entered the rec room.  
  
The other students were nice, but Raven didn't really connect with any of them. Jamie was absolutely adorable though and quite obviously had already developed a small crush on her. Kurt and Spyke were funny and the rest were okay. Then Rogue walked in and Raven was immediately drawn to the auburn and white striped girl. She had great taste in clothing and Raven loved her attitude. She also had a dark beauty that Raven saw immediately.  
  
"So can you really fly?" asked Jamie suddenly.  
  
Raven shrugged, "Dunno never tried. I just got my wings yesterday, well today I guess since it was about six this morning when I changed. But yeah no I haven't had a chance to try them out yet."  
  
"So vhat can you do? Vhat are your powers?" asked Kurt.  
  
"God's I have so many. It's a long list."  
  
"Like really?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah let's see," Raven started ticking off fingers. "There's Telepathy, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Precognition, um accelerated healing, enhanced senses, enhanced strength. Oh I got these nifty little claws installed just the other day," she said as she popped the adamantium claws out of her knuckles with a snitchkt.  
  
"Whoa those are just like Wolverines," exclaimed Scott.  
  
She retracted them, "Yep. Alright kiddies I'm going to bed. I need sleep if I'm going shopping tomorrow. Night," she said as she got up and abruptly left the room. Her head popped back in briefly, "Oh and Jean. Stop trying to probe me. You're not gonna get through. Not even Uncle Charles can and he's one of the best. Night." Jean had the good grace to look at least a little contrite as Raven left.  
  
Back in her room she found Spike sitting on the balcony of her room looking at the full moon. "Hey Spike."  
  
"Hey ducks," he said as he continued staring.  
  
He sighed when she draped her arms around him and laid her chin on his shoulder. "Your hungry aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah ducks I am, but I can wait."  
  
She sat down beside him, "You don't have to. You know all you have to do is ask."  
  
He sighed again. 'Damn this new conscience of mine.' "I wasn't going to ask and you know it."  
  
"Then I'm offering. You know I can take it."  
  
He sucked in a breath as she cut herself again. With a soft sigh she let him drink from her. When he was sated they curled up in her bed. He held her as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Putting his trademark duster back on he left the room to go outside. He dug around in his pockets till he found his last few cigarettes and a lighter. Outside he leaned against the wall and enjoyed the brisk autumn air as he took a long drag.  
  
He had missed this in the lab. He faded into the shadows when he heard someone coming. It was a young girl with auburn hair and white streaks. She wore green and black gothic clothing and dark makeup. His breath caught at her beauty. She was definitely a sight to behold. He smiled when she cussed at her lighter. He stepped to her side and lit his own. "Need help?"  
  
She jumped, "Gawd ya scared me. Hey you're the new guy that came in with Raven, aren't you."  
  
"Yeah that's me," he said as she lit her cigarette on his lighter. "I'm Spike. Here let me see that."  
  
She watched as he inspected her lighter. He was definitely cute and pulled off the billy idol look quite well. He was dark and mysterious. And he had the hottest accent. There was something else about him as well. The professor had only told them that he and Raven had been in a lab on the west coast and nothing else.  
  
"Someone took the flint out of your lighter. That's why it wouldn't light."  
  
"Damn it must've been Logan. Everyone's been trying ta get me ta quit for the longest damned time."  
  
"Well, they're right ya should quit."  
  
"Ain't that a bit hypocritical of ya ta say. I mean you're out here smoking."  
  
"Yeah well I can get away with it. The prof didn't tell you anything about me or Raven did he?"  
  
"No just that you were in a lab or somethin' like that."  
  
"Well what he didn't tell you was that I'm a vampire. An honest to god bloodsucker."  
  
She stared at him. He had said that so nonchalantly it took her a moment to register what he had just said. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am luv. But don't worry I won't bite anyone. I promised the prof I wouldn't plus I have this chip in my head that prevents me from hurting anyone."  
  
"Oh. I'm Rogue by the way," she said. She couldn't believe he was a vampire. She was probably the only one who thought it, but personally she thought vampires were hot. Especially this one.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya luv now you might want to put that out. Someone's coming." Taking his own advice he crushed his cigarette under his heel as she did the same. A couple of minutes later Ororo came out to tell them dinner was ready. Spike declined and went back to Raven's room to check on her. She was still sound asleep so he sat leaned against the railing on the balcony and watched the moon.  
  
"Mmmm Spike?"  
  
He turned to see her sitting up in bed. "Yeah luv."  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she came over to drape herself across his back and lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Just watchin' the moon ducks."  
  
She sighed, "I'm restless. Do you think they'll let me try out my new wings?"  
  
"Probably not luv. More than likely they'll want you to do it when they're watching and all that junk." He looked back at her grinning. "Doesn't mean you have ta tell them though."  
  
She smiled, "Exactly. I'll be back in a bit. I feel this need to get out."  
  
"Of course luv, just don't take too long. They might come looking for you. Do you know how to fly?"  
  
"Actually it's something I used to think about a lot before they took me and after. I've always wanted to fly. Never thought it would be this painful though."  
  
"True. Alright bit get going and don't take long."  
  
She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He watched as she perched on the balcony railing and then threw herself off. He watched as her wings snapped open and lifted her up. She was flying. She soared up above the treetops and then leveled off.  
  
It was amazing the feeling of flying. She couldn't believe it. The cold autumn wind rushed through her hair and whipped her braid around. She smiled as she instinctively used her tail for a rudder when she turned. She made a couple of circles above the trees reveling in the feel. With a sigh she made her way back to the mansion. She hadn't gone very far. Instead of alighting on her balcony she chose to alight on the roof. 


	5. To be Pagan

Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-men evolution. I only own Raven and her family. I am not making any money off of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Warning: A little bit of lime.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She saw that Spike had gone in and she wanted some time alone to herself. She looked down at her bare feet. They had grown again. They had gotten a little bigger and she now sported talons instead of just claws. The bottom of her feet had become tougher. She poked at the bottom of her foot with a claw like nail. With a sigh she wrapped her wings around herself for warmth and stared at the moon.  
  
Two years ago life had been so simple. Go to work, go to class, come home and over again. Occasionally she'd go out with friends or take a trip to see the ones that were still in college. The mutant she had really known had been her Uncle Charles. She hadn't even known she had the gene until she had been taken. If they had left her alone it never would have manifested itself.  
  
Her natural mutation had been fairly simple and had gone along with her pagan faith. A seed on the edge caught her eye. It looked like a flower seed. At the back of the mansion was a greenhouse. She picked up the seed and glided down to the greenhouse. It felt good to finally be among so many plants again. Before she had been taken she had worked with plants as much as possible. She loved them.  
  
In the back was a row of pots full of earth. She picked one that was of a decent size. A single tear escaped her eyes as the seed in her palm glowed green. The seed sprouted and grew about an inch. She buried it almost totally in the dirt. She held her hand over the pot. The green glow surrounded it and she smiled when the plant trembled and started to grow. The plant grew a couple of feet and the flower pods swelled up all over the plant. With a twitch of her hand they all burst into bloom. Before her were beautiful blood red roses that filled the air with their fragrance.  
  
There was a small 'bubbling brook' arranged along one side of the greenhouse. It was surrounded by plants. She walked around till she found a large niche in the greenery. Whoever had tended it had even floored this part with grass. With a sigh she sat down with the pot in her lap. She stroked the petals as she stared at the plant.  
  
Outside Logan was looking for her. He had gone to check on her and had found Spike on the balcony. When Spike told him she had flown off Logan had gone out to look for her. He had seen her land and then take off towards the back. He found her scent outside of the greenhouse. He padded silently inside and caught the end of her tail going around a corner. He looked around the corner to see her sit facing him in the niche.  
  
He watched as she held the potted rose. Then he saw something that astonished him. The plants surrounding her moved. Not like a breeze had gone past, but as if they were encircling her to comfort her. He watched as tears slipped down her cheeks to fall on the plant. It reached up to caress her cheek with a leaf. The leaves that surrounded her rustled.  
  
Her head snapped up to look at Logan. He was taken aback by the despair and sadness in her eyes. They widened before she ducked her head and hastily wiped her eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough," he said gruffly as he walked over to her. He squatted down in front of her and wiped a stray tear. "The prof didn't tell me about this."  
  
"He didn't know about it. The communicating and growing of plants is my natural mutation. If they hadn't triggered it I may have never known about it. My x-gene was dormant and not likely to manifest at any time. The rest they caused. They didn't think plants were very lucrative or had any practical military purpose."  
  
He sat beside her in the niche. She caped her wings and scooted over as she put the potted plant further in front of them. He watched as the plants continued to move. She smiled when a lily bent down to caress her cheek. He wasn't going to push. She would talk on her own time.  
  
"My mutation kind of goes hand in hand with who I used to be. It's probably the only thing that I have that, well, reminds me of what I was."  
  
"And what were you?"  
  
"Pagan. I was what was referred to as a green witch. An herbalist and an apothecary. I loved plants, still do. I guess that's why my natural mutation would have manifested like that. My affinity was with the earth and still is. I can hear it. I can hear them all. All the plants. It's like a constant soothing background noise." She looked over at him as he sat there with an arm draped over is knee leaning on his hand. "Logan, why did they do it?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked, but he knew what she was asking. No matter what she went through she was still the innocent young girl they had taken to corrupt.  
  
"Why did they try to turn me into a weapon? All I wanted to do was travel and learn things. I never wanted to be a warrior. I never was one. I was always the scholar, the one who gave advice and listened to people's problems. What did I do to deserve this Logan?"  
  
"Aw darlin'," he said as he gathered the crying girl into his arms. Nearly three years of torture had come to a head. He didn't know what to do except comfort her. In the brief time he had known her he had grown to care for her. His instincts were strong and she was part of his pack now. Her instincts were strong as well. "Logan I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah darlin'."  
  
"When they mutated me they modeled me after you. One of the men working for the initiative worked on the project that made you as you are now. Logan I don't know how much longer I can take being the way I am now. I have all these desires and feelings. Like I want to run free or," she gave a small bark of laughter. "Or fuck something's brains out. No matter what I do they won't go away. I'm never satisfied with anything."  
  
He sighed. He knew what she was telling him and he'd had the same problems. He'd learned control, but it had taken him a long time. He looked down at her and brushed some of her silver hair that had fallen out of her braid away from her eyes. "I can help ya darlin' with that, but not here."  
  
"I know. It's not proper or anything. I'm your employer's niece." She sat up and wiped her eyes. "It's okay I'll learn how to deal with it."  
  
"Raven wait."  
  
"What? It's obvious you don't want anything to do with me," she said a little bitterly. She didn't know why she was getting mad at him, but she was. She had been fighting what she had become for the longest time. She had found temporary solace in Spike, but even he couldn't keep up with her. She went to stand up but didn't get far before Logan grabbed her and pulled her down.  
  
"Darlin' it's not like I don't want to help you."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
He sighed as she glared at him. She was startled when he pulled her into a rough kiss. She moaned as he plundered her mouth. This was what she had been missing. When the kiss ended he moved down nipping at her neck and shoulders causing her to moan and purr. He pulled back to look into her glazed eyes. She was panting heavily as was he. She had been busy working his shirt free and running her hands up his chest.  
  
He smirked, "I just don't think Ororo would like it if we used her greenhouse to scratch your itch."  
  
She flashed her fangs at him and purred. "Well then let's go somewhere else."  
  
"Gladly darlin'. Yer telepathic right?"  
  
"Mmhm," she said as she kissed his neck.  
  
"Do you think you can shield us?" "Of course. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Not the house darlin'. You might get loud."  
  
She gasped when he started sucking on her earlobe. Something tickled the edge of her awareness. She groaned when his hand went up her tank top to caress her breast. She raised glazed eyes to the doorway when a throat cleared. It was Spike. Logan looked up as well. The vampire was damned good. He hadn't even sensed him.  
  
"I hate to break this up kiddies, but the prof's looking for you."  
  
Logan nearly growled and Raven did. "God my Uncle has wonderful timing." She disengaged herself from Logan's embrace. "Did he say what he wanted?"  
  
"I think he said something about a holowatch. Apparently he wanted to give it to you."  
  
"Sorry Logan I guess we'll have to finish this later," she said before planting a kiss on his cheek and standing up.  
  
Logan chuckled, "I guess so darlin'. Come on let's not keep chuck waitin'."  
  
Inside they were greeted by one of the kids sliding down the banister. It was Jamie who was deftly caught by Raven before he could hit the floor and multiply. He blushed madly when he saw who had caught him and then scampered off when Logan growled at him.  
  
Raven chuckled, "Logan I swear you're gonna give him nightmares one of these days." She smiled when he just grunted and started up the stairs. In the Professors office she found beast and another boy there as well. Logan had gone to check on the other kids and Spike had gone with him to meet the students.  
  
"Ah Raven there you are. You know Henry McCoy of course and this is Forge. Forge this is my niece Raven."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Raven. This is your holowatch. I set it to the professor's specifications. I hope you like it." He smiled as he handed her the watch.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she put it on.  
  
"Here, this button turns it on and this turns it off. These you can use to adjust it anyway you like if what I've already programmed is not what you want. You can adjust the clothing, hair color, eye color, just about anything."  
  
Raven smiled at Forge. He reminded her of one of her ex-boyfriends. He had still been a close friend when they broke up. He talked the same way when going on about the functions on a game or something he was showing her. The professor and Beast watched as Forge helped her understand the holowatch. When she tried it out she was amazed to find he had programmed it as close to her original likeness as he could get it.  
  
Her hair was black again, but still swung in its long braid. She still had her new height and figure, but her eyes had returned to their clear blue. Her wings were still caped but the hologram of her favorite royal blue peasant blouse with trailing sleeves covered it up. Her tail was hidden by the floor length black gypsy skirt she had worn the last time she had been to see the professor. Her eyes teared up when she saw the dark blue satin slippers he had given her on her 21st birthday. She looked up to see him smiling at her.  
  
"I hope you like it."  
  
"Of course I do Uncle Charles. Thank you Forge, Henry, for the watch. I'll tweak it a bit tonight. When are we going out tomorrow?"  
  
"Lunchtime. Jean, Kitty and Rogue will be going with you. Ororo will be there as well. The watch should be enough for now and the girls will lend you some clothes in the morning."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Charles. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"You're welcome my dear."  
  
A/N: Yay she's got a new toy. Well I had to redo this chapter. The first one I just thought went too far too early so I switched my plan around some. Have fun reading and please review. Ja ne 


	6. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or X-men evolution. I only own Raven and her family. I am not making any money off of this. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning Raven was up bright and early. She had been thinking about something before she went to sleep. She cornered Beast downstairs in the lab to get blood taken for Spike. She had talked with him and had decided that him drinking from her on a regular basis was gonna be almost impossible. She sat on the table chatting with Beast as he drew blood from her. Since she healed as fast as Logan did he could safely take more from her than a normal person.  
  
"Are you excited about your shopping trip today?"  
  
She shrugged, "I guess I am."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Most girls I know would be excited about possibly getting a whole new wardrobe. Going shopping seems to be a girl's favorite past time."  
  
She snorted, "Even before all this happened I never liked to go shopping. Too many things I wanted to get that I couldn't because they didn't have my size or something else. Too many people running around like mad dogs trying to get the latest in fashion. Frankly some fashion statements suck big time. Give me a pair of Jnco's and a baggy shirt anytime."  
  
He chuckled at how adroitly she portrayed shopping. "I have to agree with you on some of that. How exactly did you meet Spike?  
  
"Well for a while he's been my cell mate. I'd say a good six month's. He may be a vampire, but, well, he helped me. He made me feel better and kept me from giving up. He was the only one in that hell hole who gave a damn about me. I know he's a killer. I know he's killed in the past. And I know someday he may kill again, but right now he's given his word. Beside's he's kinda grown a conscience. It's refreshing to see a vampire with one."  
  
"I bet it is. Alright we're done. You can come back in a couple of days and we can do this again." Beast packaged the blood and placed it in the small fridge in the lab. He looked up to ask her something but she had already left. He shook his head and went back to the project he had been working on.  
  
Raven wasn't feeling too good. Talking to Beast about how she met Spike had gotten her thinking about that place. She needed to beat something up. Following her nose she located the gym. The smell of sweat and spent emotions soothed her. She had grown to love the gym during her years at the initiative. It was a place to get rid of her anger and frustration. She found tape in a locker and after taping up she went straight to the punching bag.  
  
The Initiative had taught her how to fight and fight well. She punched and kicked and pummeled the poor punching bag. It helped a little, but not too much. So she went on to the next thing and the next finally stopping nearly two hours later. She was barely winded.  
  
There was a noise near the door. She turned her head to see Logan standing there watching her. "Hey," she said as she started taking the tape off.  
  
"Pretty impressive. They taught you didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah they did."  
  
"You don't sound too thrilled about that."  
  
"Cause I'm not. They wanted to use me as a damned weapon. The learning to fight thing went along with that."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. If Chuck had been able to get a bead on you I would've come and got ya."  
  
"Yeah well, I need to get cleaned up. Do you know where I can get a change of clothes?"  
  
"Actually yeah the girls got a couple of things together for you. I think you'll like it. The showers are through there. Just grab a towel and I'll get the clothes for ya."  
  
"Thanks Logan."  
  
"No problem babe."  
  
She smiled at his choice of words as she went to get cleaned up. In the shower she luxuriated under the hot spray. It had been a long time since she could do this. She was amazed at how good it felt to be able to take advantage of something as simple as a shower. She leaned her forehead against the cool tile as she remembered. Tears slipped down her face at the remembered pain, the humiliation.  
  
She heard the door to the locker room creak open. She stuck her head under the spray one more time before coming out. She wrapped a towel around herself before going out. There was a pile of clothes on a bench but no one else. She sighed as she looked them over. It was a blue peasant blouse, a black gypsy skirt, a set of underwear, and her blue satin slippers.  
  
They weren't the ones he had given her. These had been modified to fit her feet now that they were a couple sizes bigger and sported talons. The inside had been lined with a tough but soft fabric so her talons wouldn't cut through. She smiled wanly before setting them back down.  
  
She was startled when a warm body embraced her from behind. His scent reassured her. It was Logan. "You okay babe?" he asked in his gruff voice.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She smiled, "Yeah I'm positive. Logan?" she said as she turned around to face him. "Are you coming shopping with us?"  
  
The look on his face made her giggle. He was just like any other man. He chuckled, "If you want me to darlin' then I guess I can. I wasn't really plannin' on it, but I have some free time today."  
  
"Great," she planted a kiss on his cheek before pushing him towards the door. "Now go. I have to get dressed for this little escapade. Normally I don't like shopping either, but it has to be done."  
  
He complied. She watched as he left shaking his head. After drying herself she decided to wrap her wings around herself under her arms to hide them. The loose peasant blouse and skirt hid them well and didn't show that there was anything extra under the clothing. She loved the flowing sleeves. She clicked on the hologram and watched in the mirror as her hair became black again and her eyes became blue. Since her hair wasn't totally dry she left it down to fall in loose waves down to the middle of her thighs.  
  
She padded silently upstairs to the rec room where she was to meet the rest. When she came in conversation stopped. "What?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Uh vell. Ve haf just never seen vhat you really looked like," said Kurt.  
  
She smiled, "Well if it's that much of a shock I'll adjust the hologram." She twisted a couple of dials causing her hair to go back to its silver and white color and her eyes to turn gold again. "Better?"  
  
"Uh like where are your wings?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Under my clothes. I couldn't very well go out in public with them draped over my shoulders. So are we going or what?" "Yeah we're going. We're just waitin' on 'Ro," said Logan.  
  
"Actually you're not waiting. I'm right here. So if everyone's ready to go."  
  
"Like of course. The professor wants us to help Raven get a new wardrobe. That's like the perfect excuse to go to the mall. So what kind of clothes do you like?"  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow at the valley girl. "You see what Rogues wearing. Stuff like that. Grunge, Goth, you name it I like it. Now let's get this trip over with."  
  
"What? Yah don't like ta shop?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Oh no I like to shop. Just as long as there is no Abercrombie and Fitch involved. Do you guys have a hot topic or a debs?"  
  
Rogue smiled. She was beginning to like this girl a lot. At the mall Raven got dragged from store to store and did have a lot of fun. Even if her and Rogue got over ruled occasionally and got dragged into the 'biggest prep shop' she had ever seen. She was pressed to buy a few prep clothes that she may or may not wear but that the others could borrow if they really felt like it.  
  
Logan and Storm went about their own business and let the girls shop. The professor had allotted them as much time as they needed for the trip and enough money to buy a lot of clothes. The girls were having the time of their lives and Raven had relaxed a great deal in their presence. She barely had time to think about anything.  
  
When they were done she bought a few non clothing items. During her imprisonment she had sorely missed books. She may have changed a lot, but she still harbored a love for the written word. Her and Rogue had a time going through the bookstore. Especially after the Goth had found out one of Raven's favorite author's was Anne Rice.  
  
Several hours later they met their chaperone's at the van. Logan and Storm smiled at the girl's tired enthusiasm and the amounts of bags they had loaded into the van. Back at the mansion Logan disappeared while the girls helped Raven unpack her things. Spike had wisely disappeared when they showed up even though it wasn't dark yet.  
  
Soon the topic of discussion turned to the blonde vampire. "So is he really a vampire?" asked Jean as she folded some shirts.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Have you like ever seen him bite someone before?" asked Kitty as she plopped on the bed.  
  
"Ta tell you the truth he's bitten me before," Raven replied as she altered some of the clothing to accommodate her tail. "Are you like serious?"  
  
Raven looked up as the two other girls sat across from her on the bed. She sighed, "Yeah I am serious. Listen I know it sounds gross and stuff, but Spike didn't ask to be a vampire. Vampires live by drinking blood. He only does it to survive. At least that's the way it is now."  
  
"So what's it like?" asked Rogue quietly.  
  
"Kinda depends," Raven admitted. "I've been bitten before Spike did but those times I didn't offer. They took without asking. It's not like the movies. There aren't two cute little holes that are easy to cover up. It's like a really big bite mark that usually scars. Like someone took a chunk out of you. And yes it does hurt at least some." The girls were listening avidly. "Although, I've found that if you give it willingly it doesn't hurt as bad. It's actually kind of nice. Now is that all I have to adjust?"  
  
"Uh yeah I think that's the last pair," said Jean as she rummaged through a couple of bags.  
  
"Thanks guys for this. I guess I needed it."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. It was like our pleasure," assured Kitty. "Now come one let's get you in another outfit. I like want to see how the guys react to you now."  
  
Raven smiled and allowed the girls to pick an outfit for her. They dressed her in a dark blue halter top and a pair of tight capris. She would have liked to wear her new Jnco's but gave in when they let her add her own touches to the outfit. The capris were low cut so she wore a pair of altered black thongs that peeked over the top of her capris. The girls giggled as she posed naughtily.  
  
Downstairs they found most of the guys watching wrestling and chatting animatedly. Raven winked to the other girls before hopping on the arm of the couch in the rec room. "Hey guys what's up?"  
  
Eight pairs of eyes looked at her and a couple of guys tried to answer until they say what she wore. Several jaws dropped, Jamie blushed and looked away and Kurt fell off the back of the couch with a startled exclamation. He had been in the position to have a perfect view down the front of her top and the back of her pants. A few of them looked at her appreciatively before finally remembering their manners somewhat.  
  
Her eyes twinkled. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Uh nothing," stammered Scott. "So did you have fun shopping?"  
  
The girls in the doorway giggled. Raven looked over at them and smiled herself before answering. "Yeah we had a lot of fun. Well I'll let you get back to your show. Bye." She hopped off the couch and waved as she sauntered out the door. Her and the other girls held in their laughter until they reached her room. Their giggles were barely muffled by the door.  
  
A/N: Had to mess with the guys there for a bit. In the next chapter I plan to explore the guys reaction to Raven running around in that outfit, maybe. Just something randomly funny I wanted to stick in here. Or maybe not so funny. I have to decide which. *shrug* Need to call my muses maybe they can help. Grrr writer's block sucks. R&R Ja ne 


End file.
